


Love Me Harder

by mid_knight



Series: Harry Potter & The Sexual Awakening [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dominant Hermione, F/F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Submissive Pansy, aw my dudes go easy on me this is my first time writing smut, but my dudes i hope you enjoy, smut starts para 4 i gotchu, this feels wrong b/c usually Hermione is submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid_knight/pseuds/mid_knight
Summary: They work at the ministry together and got more than acquainted. Pansy and Hermione's first date at a muggle restaurant after months of teasing and things escalate.Mild fluff at the beginning. Things go from cute to sexy fast.





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> They work at the ministry together and got more than acquainted. Pansy and Hermione's first date at a muggle restaurant after months of teasing and things escalate. Dom!Hermione.

They both were pretty drunk. Muggle beer got to Pansy harder than she had expected. Obviously, Hermione Granger, Ms Goody-Two-Shoes, could not get through the whole night with her high school bully and prominent rival sober; Pansy had long anticipated this date but had never imagined how absurd it would be to go on a date with Hermione Granger. Hermione-fucking-Granger, whom she despised during her school years -who she always thought was a pious little shit- but had grown fond of while working in the Ministry together.  
It was Hermione who leaned in for their kiss. She was more confident drunk in these matters. She was also a great flirt when she was drunk. They took a long walk back to Hermione’s apartment in West Brampton.

  
“Do you want to stay the night?” She proposed and Pansy gladly accepted.  
“May I have a cup of your infamous hot cocoa, Ms Granger?” Pansy said, leaning on the kitchen counter. “Oh, absolutely! I haven’t had a customer in a while!” Hermione replied, climbing the counter to reach the top cabinet. She had barely reached the cupboard when her knee slipped, thankfully, Pansy provided some support and helped her climb back up.

“Careful, now,” she whispered and bit her ear. Pansy caressed her silky leg, working up her thigh. “Hmph, yeah,” Hermione turned around and sat to face Pansy, who then started kissing her, hard and passionately.

Hermione finally broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck. “I would like to taste more of you,” Pansy said, taking off her sweater and unbuttoning the shirt underneath to reveal a black, lace bra.  
“Seems you already had some ideas for tonight.”  
“I do. If you don’t mind taking this upstairs.” Hermione got off the counter and started kissing her, pushing her backwards, out of the room, then up the stairs, then into her room, and then on the bed.

“Dominant. I like that.” Pansy said with a sly smirk. “You do now, huh,” Hermione said and disappeared into her closet. She came out with what seemed to be tools to Pansy. And her wand. “Ooh, funky,” Pansy remarked, looking at all the toys.

“These can easily be conjured, you must know the spell for that won’t you, Granger?”

“This teasing is not working, Parkinson, but these will,” She said, throwing all the toys and belts on the bed.

“Oh, fuck that. I’m not taking orders from you.” Pansy jumped up and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“You want me so bad, don’t you, you little slut?” Hermione got off the bed and folded her arms.

“Don’t make me admit it.”

“Oh, no, you have to. You will only get a piece of me if you admit how bad you want it.”

Hermione started teasing her by slowly sliding her lace, see-through panties down, and then up again. She started swaying, touching and slowly rubbing her pussy. “You want to taste that, huh?” She held up her fingers.

“Yes, I do,” Pansy was getting hot and bothered.

“Call me mistress. Yes, I do, mistress.” Pansy didn’t care. She did not want to admit it, but she really wanted her now. Her dominance was getting her going. Finally, she succumbed, “Yes, I do. Mistress.”

“Say it like you mean it.” She said, slowly caressing her boobs. “And in a sexier voice.”

“Yes, I do, mistress.”

”All right then, slut, you will do as I say.”

“I will, mistress.”

"Take off all your clothes except your panty and your bra."

Pansy did so. Now, she was in her red lace bra and panty.

“Lay on your back and spread your legs as far as you can.”

Pansy was enjoying this. She liked being submissive and did as told. Hermione climbed on the bed spread her legs farther. She kissed her clit and started licking it over her panty. Pansy bit her lip. Hermione stopped and looked up. “Ungh, don’t stop,” Pansy moaned. “You want it so bad, don’t you, slut?” Hermione started rubbing her clit vigorously and got on top of her. Pansy pulled her into a kiss and started moaning in her mouth. “I’m gonna cum!” Pansy started moaning and Hermione suddenly stopped again.

“I’m going to make you beg for it.”

"Mistress, please let me cum!"

"You want to cum? Prove yourself." Hermione sat up. "Give me a lap dance."  
Pansy stood up and started swaying her hips, her fingertips roaming and tickling every inch of her. She danced and swayed sexily and sat on her lap, she started kissing her lips and then her neck, and then slowing kissing her chest she got on her knees. "Stop." Hermione commanded, "Get on the bed."  
Pansy did as told and saw her take at least an eight-inch dildo and replace the strap-on dildo with.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Hermione flicked her wand and whoosh- Pansy's hands were tied to the corners of the bed. "Spread your legs the farthest you can and fold your knees," Hermione ordered. She placed the dildo and rubbed her opening with it, "You like that?"  
Pansy moaned.

Hermione slowly put the tip in her slit. "Oh~" Pansy moaned. Hermione took advantage of her euphoric trance and slammed about 5 inches of it in. Pansy let out a cry. "Mistress-Mistress, please-please have mercy on me!"

She started thrusting hard and fast, Pansy's legs wrapped around her. She moaned with each thrust and Hermione buried the whole length in her tight pussy. Hermione stroked her breasts and felt her nipples harden. She rubbed her clit. "Cum for me, slut," she demanded. Pansy shouted as she orgasmed.

"Now rub my pussy." She demanded. "Yes, mistress."

Pansy rubbed her clit till she came, "Well done,"

They both came twice that night.

"Can we do this again?" Hermione asked, laying beside Pansy. "I would like that."

Hermione gave her a peck on the lips.

"Tonight was fun."


End file.
